1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, for example, a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming apparatuses typically include a hollow cylindrical rotatable photosensitive drum on which an electrostatic latent image is formed according to a light distribution, an electric charger which electrically charges the photosensitive drum by applying a high voltage, a developing device which develops the electrostatic latent image formed on the photosensitive drum with toner supplied by a developer roller, and the like. Further, a high voltage circuit board is provided for applying the high voltage to the electric charger (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-347723 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-195697).
In such an image forming apparatus, the high voltage circuit board is typically fixed to a planar main frame via a columnar fixing member.
Since the fixing member for the high voltage circuit board is provided separately from the main frame, the image forming apparatus requires a greater number of components and higher production costs.
Further, the high voltage circuit board is isolated from the main frame by providing a gap between the high voltage circuit board and the main frame. Therefore, the gap should be increased to ensure sufficient isolation for a predetermined high voltage. This results in size increase of the entire apparatus.